Hone Karitoriki-The Bone Reaper
by Create-tion
Summary: With a voice whispering inside her head, Takari is barely holding onto her sanity. Her zampakuto wields an evil force over her inner self and it's slowly seeping out. She's losing memories, she'd losing time, she wakes up in places she can't remember. She won't take Ukitake's help and it's about to hit the fan. Can someone save her? Ichigo x OC rated M for later.
1. Leave Me Alone

Rukia was surprised as she rounded the corner with Renji in tow, to see a very stressed Ukitake. His position was one of concern and the look flittering across his eyes showed a want to take action. Instead, he put his hands up gesturing in a calm voice to the girl in front of him.

"Takari. Please. Let's sort this out with the medical unit and see what they think. It can be handled. We've seen it before." A small tired smile hesitated on his lips for her response. Rukia realized that she had seen the girl before but not often. She was a trainee who had somehow gotten her zampakuto earlier than by gradating the academy. It left a sour taste in her mouth because the girl had been removed from the academy shortly after to train privately.

"I don't think that will help." She ground out almost looking down. Her eyes balanced just at his chest level and it was like she fought to make herself look up at him. When she did, Rukia caught a better look at her face. She was worn; ground down, with dark rims under her eyes nearly dark enough to look like bruises. Her eyes were half-lidded with exhaustion and her skin was a sickly pale pallor. Her robes hung to loose for her body, draping in places around her waist and chest like she'd been losing weight rapidly. The incandescent blue of her hair was dull and wispy, tangled in places, around her shoulders.

"You don't know until you try. Please. Let us help you, before we have to do something we don't want to do." Her head snapped up at this and her eyes narrowed.

"Like what captain?" she snapped back. It caught him off guard. He set his shoulders watching her. The sudden change in her demeanor was not normal for her.

"You know very well the consequences should something happen." A slow smirk played across her lips. It was bitter. It was cruel. It was dark.

"Go ahead then. Make me." He narrowed his own eyes at this invitation.

"I do not want to hurt you Takari." He put his hands down as the energy between the two intensified. Spiritual energy started pouring off the girl. Rukia glanced up at Renji as her hand rested on the butt of her zampakuto.

"Then leave me alone." She whispered so suddenly it was as if a switch had flicked. The energy immediately stopped. Her eyes seemed to un-focus, refocus, and widen. In the course of a few seconds she took a step back from Ukitake shaking her head.

"Let me help you." He replied taking a step towards her again reaching out his hand.

"It won't help. I'll be fine. Just stop asking." She quickly moved out of his reach and ran her shaking hands through her hair almost as if to grip the sides of her head.

"I can…"

"_No_!" She snapped. "I'm leaving…I have to go." She jutted past him knocking her shoulders into him as she rounded the corner. She nearly ran into Rukia but didn't pause. She slipped beside the shorter girl and continued at a fast pace. Her breathing was uneven as she passed Renji. It wasn't long before she was out of sight.

"Captain?" Rukia questioned. Ukitake took a quick moment to collect his facial features and wiped the worry clearly hidden from the surface. He smiled widely at the shorter female waving a hand as if nothing had really happened.

"Don't worry about that. She's been very stressed lately with her training. Just tired. What can I help you with?"

"What's her name again?" Renji asked not buying the change of topic so easily. Rukia blew out a breath rubbing the back of her neck.

"Takari Shujo." He answered flatly. "As I said, don't worry about it." Renji met his eyes for a long hard moment before sighing.

"Alright. Whatever you say." He looked down at Rukia. "Got some business for you sir."

(later)

Takari sat on the edge of a wall built near the complex she lived in taking deep heavy breathes. She had to get away from everyone that mattered to her. She needed to attempt getting into the human world without being noticed. It was of dire importance that Ukitake and the others leave her alone. She thought, maybe, just maybe if she could get to Urahara then there was a chance she would survive this. There was a chance that he would be capable of helping her keep her sanity. But now…now she was growing increasingly more unstable. She knew that there were time lapses in her memory throughout the day. She knew that there were in fact, days missing, from her actual memory as well. It had started with just an hour or two, a few at most, but lately it had taken to days. Currently she was trying to piece together the last twenty-four hours. Her last memory had been of going to bed. She'd slipped herself into clothes, washed her face, and lain down. The next memory she had had was standing in front of Ukitake this evening at his home arguing with him. She remembered the feeling. It was something she'd felt so much of recently.

Hatred. Loathing. Resentment. Bloodlust. Above all the bloodlust scared her most. Takari was angry, all the time, and her body was exhausted. She was trying to fight it. She wanted to fight it. But she was losing. She would lose completely and her zampakuto would win. Since the day she'd received him, he'd been tearing her down. She was petrified to admit it to anyone. She was petrified to admit how much he scared her…how quickly he could take over her consciousness.

_It's only a matter of time until I kill someone._

He whispered inside her mind. She gripped the sides of her skull gritting her teeth.

"Shut up." She felt her jaw quiver.

_Their blood will be on your hands. I want to see their blood. I want to see it run over our fingers and drip off our blade._

"SHUT UP!" she shouted closing her eyes.

_It's almost time for me to take control. Just a little while longer Takari and you won't be able to stop yourself. You know you want it too._

The words bounced around the inside of her skull like water trickling from a stream into a coursing river. She was going to lose it. She was out of lifelines. If he kept talking she'd crack. She jumped off the wall and started running. She knew she had to get to Urahara as quickly as possible, there wasn't time to ask for permission to leave anymore.

_It won't work brat. You're going to give me control._

"The hell I will." She seethed out biting her lip. Every time he spoke it was like fire brandishing it's whip against her skull, it burned to try and block him out.

_Then we'll just have to speed things up. I can't let you escape._

There was a sudden explosion from somewhere in front of Takari. She was thrown backwards as the outer wall towards the courtyard exploded showering grainy rock across the yard. There were shouts and yelling from the city as Takari struggled to get up. Her ears had trouble taking in the noise going on around her now. Soul reapers were running towards her. Something else was closer. The figure towered over her as he approached. A firm grip extended over her arm yanking her to her feet swiftly. She felt like cotton was stuffed in her head.

"Damn. I damaged you in the process. Stupid girl. Why couldn't you have just cooperated and stayed put." She didn't recognize the voice of the man who picked her up. She registered in pain as he did that she had been injured in the explosion. Her side was winded and blood seeped from her ribs over the man's arms.

"STOP!" she heard a voice shout.

"Sorry." The man chuckled holding her. "I just can't do that." A seam ripped in the air behind them and wind poured through behind them. He stepped backwards through it taking her with him. The seam closed.

Everything went black.


	2. Let's See You From the Inside

Takari felt her body stiffen before reflexing with a wave of nausea. She tried to sit up sucking in a breath leaning to the side on instinct. The liquid forced up through her throat tightly like a firestorm and came out before she could open her eyes. She shivered gripping sheets that were wound around her waist. Groggily, she hesitated to open her eyes, and wiped the back of her hand against her mouth. Glancing around she swallowed feeling the acid burn there. She felt weak, she felt sick, and she felt like she'd been hit with a hard form of spiritual pressure. Her eyes came into focus slowly, blurring at the edges with black rims, causing her to squint around the room. It smelled like medical solutions, herbs, and sterility.

"That was close." Mayuri spoke near the bed. She flinched, having not seen him yet, and let a breath out realizing that she was still in the Soul Society. They must have retrieved her…

"How did…" she began.

"Did we get you back?" he chuckled leaning over her taking a hold of her wrist turning it over. "Easy. They never really had you to begin with. I locked onto Hone and pulled you back with your Zampakuto."

_Oh. I guess I forgot he could do that…I forgot I was still chained…_ she thought to herself idly. Annoyance set in knowing that if he'd used the chain to reel her back into the Soul Society that there would be a festering wound on her chest.

"How bad is my chain?" she asked sighing. She had no desire to want to pull down her shirt with that man in the room to examine the damage.

"It's healing alright. Almost ripped it out though, I believe I pulled too hard. I was a bit panicked that they would get away with you."

_Heaven forbid they escape with your lab experiment. _

She eyed him coldly before sighing again. "I'm guessing that I have to stay underground for a few weeks to heal and so I don't draw suspicion from the guards?"

"They have already been asking too many questions, so yes. Ukitake will be by later to check in on you." He pricked a needle into her vein making her hiss between her teeth. "By the way, I heard that Urahara was asking about you." He met her eyes searching them. She narrowed hers.

"Keep him out of it." She snapped meeting his as well. She would not back down. "Involve him in this and I will make you regret the day you started using me for research." Her voice was dripping with venom.

"No one _has _to be involved unless you slip up again." He patted her head like she was a child and removed the needle after he'd taken a vial of blood.

"I hate you." He pressed a finger to the center of her chest where the wound was under her shirt and she ground her teeth together.

"That's cute. Now, how long has it been since you've told Ukitake everything about the voice of your Zampakuto inside your head?" she looked down. Telling Ukitake had been a fault and she was lucky that Mayori had agreed to keep him a part of the inner circle now with her research instead of wiping his memory or threatening him.

"I spoke with him yesterday…I think." She whispered. He turned watching her as he measured another vial into yet another slim metallic needle.

"You think?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I've been losing time." She gripped the sheets over her lap refusing to look up. "He's taking me over." Mayori actually stopped what he was doing.

"Hone is able to come through to a physical presence when you are not in battle?" she barely nodded. "How long has this been occurring?" he came closer to the bed now examining her like one of his subjects.

"For a while. I don't know. Sometimes I'm missing days…sometimes it's only hours." She whispered. As Mayori started to reach for her arm again he noticed a sudden change in her posture. It was like a slithering effect took over her body barely moving over her skin, prickling in places, and her shoulders rolled back slightly. She didn't look up at first, but when she did, there was a shift within her eyes as well. He noted the coldness, the hollowness of them. A thin lipped smile slid over her features.

"Well, hasn't it been a while, Mayori." She grinned starting to get up.

"You can't go anywhere Takari." He said sternly moving to stop her.

"Are we going to play this game? You know who I am." She snapped shoving him back. "I'm not that stupid bitch." She chuckled snatching a medical knife off the table tray beside the bed. "You shouldn't leave your toys laying around Mr. Scientist."

"Put it down." He said firmly.

"Let's see how you look from the inside out old man." She ran at him.

***(Later)***

There was a breach in the medical research facility; that was pretty much all Byakuya's and Ukitake's team knew. They had been sent to investigate when Renji had somehow butted in. He said that he'd gotten wind of the problem from another squad and was close, so he'd intersected. They moved quickly towards the area not sure of what they'd find. Mayuri was very secretive about the majority of his experiments and tests. There could be any number of things awaiting them. Byakuya slowed down, motioning for his group to do the same, Renji moved forward in tandem with him, at the head of the unit.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"You can feel the spiritual pressure correct?" the elder glanced at the redheaded male. He nodded sighing. It was a lot of energy. Whoever it was coming from was chock full of pressure and it was getting heavier in the atmosphere the closer they got.

"This isn't going to be easy." Renji unsheathed his zampakuto.

"Observe first, make offensive strikes only if necessary." Byakuya said in a low voice.

They watched as a small figure emerged from the cracked medical building. There was smoke and fire raging within the confines of the building as part of the roof was collapsing inward. A gust of wind blew the flames outward from the mess and the frame of the person staggered gently before righting themselves. Renji sucked in a breath realizing it was the girl from the other day, that Takari chic. Her sky blue hair was whipping wildly down around her body from the heat radiating off the building. There were spatters of a dark substance covering her arms from the hand up to the elbow. It marked her medical gown, the contrast on the white creating a jarring feeling in his stomach. It was blood. She continued walking as if something spoke to her, eyes dead and hollowed, with no clear intent. Byakuya motioned for Renji to stay where he was and keep the squads hidden. He took a gentle slow breath before disappearing. He emerged blocking the girl's path, blocking her. Takari stopped lifting her chin up ever slightly to acknowledge his presence. Her feet stopped moving and she watched him her head tilting to the side.

"You may go no further." He spoke loud enough that she could hear him over the roaring of the blaze.

"Get out of my way." She replied taking another step forward. Her movements were liquefied, as if she were moving in a haze.

"I cannot allow you to leave." Her eyes flickered up to meet his. It was then that he noticed the pupil of her eyes was growing. A smooth growling noise shivered up from the back of her throat as the black consumed her entire eye, causing the whites to disappear.

"I have places to be. There is someone waiting for me." She smirked. He noted that a tooth had been knocked from her upper line of teeth to the side, blood still around the edges. It was barely on the edge of her lip; he hadn't noticed until she'd smiled.

"I will not repeat myself Shojo, Takari." The smirk faded and was replaced with an angry glare.

"My name is Hone." She spat out bitterly. "I am the Zampakuto made of Bone. You will either move, or I will show you just how many I can break inside your body."

**Oh man! Sorry it took so long to update! I have been SUPER BUSY! So, what do you think? Tell me! REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW…or I might just be begging! :) Anywayyyyy…cliffhanger! What will happen now that Takari has lost control of her body to her zampakuto? What will Byakuya do? Will he have to hurt the young girl? What happened to Mayuri? WHY DOES TAKARI NOT WANT URAHARA INVOLVED!? So many unanswered questions…lol, I'm just evil. Tune in next chapter to find out!**

**Upcoming: Chapter 3**-Spoiler** (Urahara finds out what's going on…how does he know Takari?)


	3. Not a Good Time

**So, here's a bonus! It's super long and gives away some BACKSTORY! YAY! Could some of you still reading this stop by and throw in a review or two? I'd also like to hear what you are thinking about what's been happening so far! Thanks, C~*. **

Urahara had only just received word of the havoc being torn through the Soul Society. He had learned of Takari attacking several Soul Reapers. He had learned that she was emitting a violent spiritual pressure. He had learned that she had been covered in blood when they'd found her; but what scared him the most, was knowing that Byakuya was taking her head on. He could rip her apart. His chest constricted as an image of Takari went through his mind. She had been such a young child when he'd met her. She had been a breath of fresh air amongst the hell that was keeping the Maggot's Nest in line, and he would do anything to protect her. Anything.

_***Flashback***_

_ Urahara watched as a small teenage female was brought into the gates. She wasn't struggling but she wasn't coming quietly either. There were moments when she'd drop a load of spiritual pressure on the guards hauling her in making it hard for them to bring her more than a few steps at a time. Urahara smirked rubbing the back of his neck chuckling under his breath. He came forward waving the guards off her._

"_If you'd kindly stop hurting my guards, that would be nice." She glared up at him. Oh, there was so much anger in that glare that it was heated like an open flame. _

"_If you'd kindly let me go, that's be nice too. Asshole." She added curtly. _

"_You can't be let go. I think you have an understanding of how this works." He motioned towards the inside of the Nest. _

"_I'm not going inside there." She crossed her arms over her chest. Urahara took a moment to actually look the kid over. _

_ She was lengthy, all arms and legs, with wild aqua hair raked back at the nape of her neck. There was a bruise forming on the right side of her chin and a few scrapes on the side of her face. He noted that there were small lines under her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping well. However, it wasn't until he took note of the heavy spiritual pressure, that he realized why she had been brought here. There was a dense pressure building around them, radiating off of her, pouring out towards him. He eyed her. She didn't look away. Instead, she lifted her chin a little higher narrowing her eyes at him. _

"_You have too. Now, don't make me." He warned her. She let out a long breathe sighing. _

"_I'm not dangerous." She whispered letting her arms fall to her sides. "I don't…" she peered around him staring inside the dark corridor. "I don't know these people." There was immense hesitation in her eyes. She was scared. He saw a flicker of fear the child's face and something inside him seemed to break a little. She was only a kid; a teenager at best. Why did he have to put her in here? _

"_I'll keep you safe runt." He smirked throwing an arm around her shoulders pulling her down a bit as he started to move her towards the entrance._

"_I don't trust you either!" she snapped trying to shove him off. The fear was now replaced with anger and agitation as she shoved kicking at his arm. He didn't let her go._

"_But I've made a promise!" he proclaimed at the top of his lungs as they entered the cave mouth. "I shall protect you!" she screamed in frustration as he drug her in. _

Urahara was just breaking through the soul society doors when he realized that it would be nearly impossible to get her disengaged from a fight with anyone, especially Byakuya. He hadn't spoken with Takari recently, as they did keep in touch from time to time now, but he knew enough to understand that since she'd been pulled from the academy things had changed. Takari had told him of gaining her zampakuto as well as her training starting with Byakuya. There weren't many details, she never had been one for words, but he would be damned if he let her get hurt. His eyes narrowed when an immense spiritual pressure ripped through the air. It was hers. He knew that pressure like the back of his hands. It was cold, it was lightening, and it was angry. He sucked in a breath knowing that he'd have to move faster if he was to get to her.

Byakuya shifted sideways quickly as Takari came at him. There was a sickening grin plastered to her features and it promised that there wasn't a single shred of the girl he'd began training left. He had guessed for some time now that things were not as they seemed within her. Mayori had assured him that the research being conducted was purely for a medical condition the girl had exhibited. He hadn't bought it then. He didn't buy it now. There had been times like this in practice where her demeanor would change to something more violent. However, after some struggling, she'd seemed to have been able to calm herself down. Right now, she was not herself. Right now, she was not anything but malevolent and violent. She wanted blood. She wanted him dead. She needed to be eradicated; a threat was a threat.

She screamed ramming her arm at his chest. It was without warning, that a large sickle like blade ripped free from her skin. Along the forearm and upper bicep, with four connecting bone points, the blade formed like a half circle angling outward. The blade itself was made of bone as well, like it had literally grown out of her body, but was sharper than steel. Byakauya moved back out of range having never seen something like this before. The blades on her arms were half the respective size of her body and could easily rip through him if she wanted. What he didn't understand was why they had literally come out of her body…she was carrying no zampakuto. She grinned wildly seeing him pause.

"Don't you get it yet?" she asked laughing. "I am Hone. I am her zampakuto idiot."

"How is that possible?" he questioned calling across the air between them.

"She's weak minded." She chuckled running a hand through her hair. "You really should be honored Captain." She lowered her voice.

"Oh, and why's that?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Because this is my Bankai." She took a stance widening her legs and hunkering her shoulders down. She lengthened her arms ready to attack on the offensive, the blades braced. "Hone Karitoriki.(Bone, The Reaper)" She whispered.

Byakuya's eyes snapped a little wider when she came full force at him. He didn't have time to deflect the blow that was coming, as a dark energy radiated from the blood dripping off the blades from her arms. As the energy quivered before tendril like arms of soul energy exploded from her, he tensed waiting for the blow.

It didn't come.

"Hate to break this little party up, but, I think not everyone's having a good time." Kisuke appeared in front of Byakuya blocking the blow. The tendrils slithered around him but couldn't touch his body. He held his zampakuto steadily against Takari eyeing her down. She screamed throwing more weight into the blow but he didn't budge.

"What are you doing here? Get out of the way." The captain snapped at the shopkeeper. Kisuke shoved Takari aside forcing her back with his own spiritual pressure. It was then that he noticed a faint trace of a chain dangling from her chest. He'd never seen that before and judging by Byakuya not having reached for it immediately, he was going to guess the other man couldn't see it. That was good because it meant something completely unhelpful to their entire situation.

"I don't have time to argue Byakaya." He glanced over his shoulder smiling at the other man. "And I'm going to have to take this wonderful kid with me. Sorry." As she made a run for him again, Byakuya went for her as well. Urahara felt the air rush from his lips as he quickly made to get between them.

"She is a threat Kisuke. She needs to be dealt with." He warned. "Get out of my way." He snapped as the man blocked him. Their blades hit one another's causing a harsh backwind. Takari seemed to stop for the moment, pausing to take in the situation.

"She is my friend and I will not allow you to hurt her." He replied simply.

"Then you are a threat as well." Byakuya stated swinging his blade down unlocking their standoff. "I will take care of you first, and then she will be dealt with." Urahara knew that he had moments to finish this. He turned grabbing for the girls wrist, avoiding cutting himself on the extended blades, and started to open the gates again.

"Let's take this somewhere else." He muttered the last bit under his breath. "Where I can deal with this by ourselves Takari." He eyed her sadly as she fought him. He shot his arm forward hitting her directly in the chest, curling his fingers around the chain. Her eyes got wide.

"You asshole!" she seethed as he twisted it yanking hard enough to make her shiver in pain before her eyes started to flutter. She started to pass out as he motioned to rip her through the gates. He caught a brief glimpse of Byakuya's anger flaring behind those calculative eyes. He would pay for cutting this fight short.

Before he could act, they made it through the gate. Kisuke sighed watching the blades crack before chunking off into pieces and fall away from her skin, leaving the open wounds on her arms where they'd come through. He stood outside his shop taking a moment to swing her into his arms. Her head fell back against his arms as her thin legs draped over the other side, as he held her bridal style.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he whispered staring down into her face gently. There were signs. He could tell. He knew she wasn't sleeping. He knew she had lost weight. First thing was first. He had to get her inside and clean up some of the wounds. He needed help to get the majority of blood from her skin as it was without her own added injuries. She would be a fugitive now; they'd send people after them. Perhaps it was time to enlist Ichigo in a favor. The boy would help him protect her if he could prove that she was being wrongly accused. He wasn't sure how he'd spin that exactly, but he had time while she healed. He glanced over the chain again worry creasing his brow. This child was like his sister, if someone tried to harm her, he'd kill them. He laid her on his own bed thinking back again.

"_You know that I'd let you out of here…" he said sitting beside Takari on her bed. He'd found her inside her cell refusing to come out after a rather larger man had slammed her against a table earlier that day. She was scared. He knew it. She wouldn't admit it. _

"_If you could?" she bit out angrily. Her eyes snapped up at him. "I didn't do anything Kisuke! I shouldn't be here…I'm not…I'm not anything compared to these guys. They're all strong and smart or…I don't know!" she looked down in her lap as her shoulders bent forward. He watched her hair fall in front of her face._

"_Then you need to become stronger. Don't let them push you around." He said simply. "Become what you want to be." he put a hand on her head ruffling her hair about. _

"_I don't belong here." She glanced up at him. _

It was hard for him to admit it, but in that moment, he'd completely let that brat worm her way into his heart. It also hadn't been many years after, that he'd laid out a proposal for her release, claiming she was harmless. How wrong he was, but how much she had deserved a sense of normalcy. He reached down brushing a finger through her bangs, tucking them behind her ear. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He'd protect her.


	4. Better Than a Strawberry

Urahara took the time to clean the dried blood from underneath Takari's nails. He'd done this once when she'd been little. Her hands had been so much smaller then and smooth, untouched by battle. He noted the notches and scars creasing over her palms now from gripping her Zampakuto. He nicked a spot beneath her pinky and glanced up, hearing her suck in a sharp breath. Her eyes fluttered and she yanked her hand back making a small groan in the back of her throat. He stayed sitting beside her, watching as she cradled it against her chest, starting to sit up.

"Ow." She whispered, shivering. Her chest ached as well. The chain was festering. Urahara had left a v-cut shirt open around her chest, which still modestly covered what needed to be, to leave it open to heal.

"Easy does it kid." He told her putting a hand on her arm. "You're still healing."

"Kisuke?" she croaked out. Her eyes sought him out. He couldn't help but feel the small pang of guilt for not taking better care of her. He knew he hadn't kept his promise to keep her safe.

"Hey there." He smiled warmly. All joking aside, his eyes were very serious now. He'd taken his hat off to lay it on the ground beside them; his bed was ground level.

"What…" she groaned again, shutting her head. "What happened?"

"You turned into a psychopath and brutally tried to kill another soul reaper."

Her eyes shot open. "What?" she snapped, color draining from her face.

"That's what we said too." Yuroichi stood leaning against the door frame staring her down as well. The feline woman crossed her arms over her chest shaking her head.

"I…shit…no." she muttered to herself worried. "I can't have…" she put her hands over her face covering it from the others. "I'm so sorry."

Something warm ran through her hair. Soft fingers treaded through the strands at the nape of her neck before cupping her head there. Without meaning too she leaned back into the touch as tears welled in her eyes. Her fingers slipped down just enough for him to see her eyes. Urahara had always been a piece of her life, even though she'd tried desperately to tear him out recently, and he wouldn't leave her alone. He wanted to protect her but she wanted to protect him.

"Mayori is alive. Don't worry about it for now." He said smiling softly at her.

"But I think you need to explain what's been happening." Yuroichi stated bluntly.

There was a long silence. The room felt cold and laden with unspoken words that were jumbled inside Takari's head. She was afraid to explain just how deeply this went. She was afraid if she spoke her voice would fail her and that she would disappoint him. That was the real creature gnawing at her insides. She was afraid to be less than what Kisuke expected of her. He seemed to sense the hesitancy within her body, gently gripping the back of her neck a bit more, before clearing his throat.

"Yuroichi, I think that this might be a conversation we have alone." He glanced at the woman. She sighed pushing her hip off the doorframe to stand up straight.

"I've been a part of her life for a while too." She jerked her chin towards Takari eyeing her. Takari wouldn't meet her eyes. She couldn't give this away to everyone.

"Leave us for now. When she's ready, we'll bring you back in."

Yuroichi fought the urge to roll her eyes at Takari but thought better of it catching the intensity of the stare Kisuke was giving her. She exited without further complaint.

Kisuke looked back to Takari taking a small breath before letting it out. He hadn't taken his hand away from the back of her neck. She wiped at the tears in her eyes pathetically trying to hide the shame there. It wasn't the first time he'd felt his heart break for the child.

"Stop it." He told her. She glanced up.

"What?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Explain to me what is happening? I know you wouldn't have attacked Mayori openly. What is going on?" she bit her lip. He pressed on.

"You were another person when I entered that fight earlier. You were trying to kill Byakuya. I know he can be annoying but he didn't piss you off enough to go homicidal." He stated bluntly.

"I don't remember…you were there?" she asked softly. Confused, he nodded. She looked down again at her hands noting that they were shaking.

"I can't remember a lot anymore Kisuke." She continued. "Since I've had my Zampakuto Hone, everything's been horrible." She lowered her voice.

"Why? I thought they gave you it because they knew you had a high amount of spiritual pressure? You were advanced in training." As well she should have been; he'd made sure she was capable of defending herself.

"That's not why I got it." She sighed looking annoyed suddenly. "I could hear him." She snapped. "Every day, every night, all the time. At first it was just a whisper when I was falling asleep…but…but then it got worse. He was screaming. I couldn't sleep. My spiritual pressure was out of control and I couldn't stop it from lashing out in practice. Byakuya noticed it first I think." She paused a moment thinking. Kisuke continued to watch her idly, rubbing his thumb against the back of her neck.

"He cornered me one day after practice when I accidently hit another guy at training with my energy. I drew blood, hurt his arm pretty bad. The captain forced it out of me basically. He said that I wasn't sleeping, apparently they'd been watching me, and that I was growing unstable. I caved."

"You told him you were hearing a voice in your head and he was okay with that?" Urahara raised an eyebrow. Byakuya was not many things, especially not openly understanding.

"He said that I would be training with him personally. Then he gave me my Zampakuto and told me that the _calling_ should stop once we were together."

"But…" he prompted noticing the way her voice was getting quieter.

"It didn't. Hone never shut up. At first it calmed down some. It went back to whispers…but then eventually it got louder. He started talking about needing blood. He wanted battle. He wanted to hurt people. I kept shoving him down thinking I could control him. That's when I started losing time." She whispered. "If I fell asleep, I lost time. I'd _wake up_ in a place that wasn't my bedroom. So I stopped sleeping unless I had too."

"You say you lost time?" he took his hand away and took her fingers in his own. "Explain what you mean."

"I don't know what I was doing. I'm missing days Kisuke. Hours, days, a week…he takes over."

"So that wasn't you yesterday."

She shook her head. "No. That's him. He can physically control me. And I keep trying to stop it but I can't. He wants to meet somebody."

"The people that tried to take you to begin with?"

"How do you…" she started.

"Mayori already explained what I needed from him. I may or may not have used physical force on him after finding out he'd been using you for experimentation." Kisuke gave her a smile that was light hearted and soft on the outside, but deadly on the inside. She knew that smile was reserved for covering his anger. His hand gripped her tighter but not until it hurt.

"Kisuke…"

"You lied to me Takari. You have been very ill and you needed help. Every letter from you has been nothing but you telling me you were fine. Is this why you haven't visited?"

"Byakuya said that I either let Mayori do the experimentation to monitor the voice with my Zampakuto or they were stripping me of my powers." She rushed out. "If they would have even thought that you knew about what was happening with me…if they knew I contacted you on a regular basis…they'd come after you too and you know it."

"I can take care of myself brat." He ruffled her hair suddenly. He was being a little rougher than usual. She knew he was mad.

"I didn't want to involve you." She felt tears again.

"I told you I was here for you. I'd protect you. I meant that. I promised." He leaned closer.

"They would have reprimanded you. They could have…"

"Stop talking." He smiled before pecking her forehead smoothing her bangs back. "You are really a petulant child sometimes. Listen, I may have an idea of what is going on with you, or at least where I can find them." He started to get up. "I'll call in a favor of a friend to watch you while I'm gone and keep other soul reapers away from you. I'm sure there will be a bount on you soon." She blinked confusedly as he spoke.

"Wait, where are you going?" she tried to get up. He kept her down by unleashing a wave of pressure over her. She grunted, squinting at the force.

"I said stay. I will be back. Until then, Yuroichi and Kurosaki will be watching you. If you run, you'll regret it." She sighed when he released the pressure. He smirked seeing the completely annoyed glare he was getting.

"I don't need protected Kisuke." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"See you later imouto." ** he waved casually over his shoulder and opened the door.

_(a little later)_

"Who the hell is this?" Takari eyed Ichigo levelly. The orange haired boy was giving an equally simplistic glare back. Yuroichi blinked watching the two; who would have thought that they wouldn't have gotten along. She smirked. They were very much alike. Perhaps, she thought to herself, this could be very fun.

"His name is Ichigo. He's gone through something…similar to your situation. Kisuke wants him looking after you because he's proven himself capable in many situations with other soul reapers." Ichigo scoffed sitting down on a pile of boxes by the door.

"I didn't ask to be on babysitting duty lady. Hat and clogs asked me to."

"I don't need your help." Takari ground out, annoyed. "He didn't ask me what I wanted. I don't want this." The feline woman flicked Takari's ear making her eye twitch. "Stop that Yuroichi!" Takari swatted at the woman's hand.

"Leave her alone." Ichigo begged as Takari almost landed a decent punch on the elder's arm.

"Make me Ichigo. Why do you care?" Yuroichi mocked him grinning.

"I don't care!" he stood up running hand through his hair. "Just leave her alone. She's already hurt. No sense in opening her wounds."

"I'm fine!" Takari snapped at Ichigo forgetting about Yuroichi. "I don't need people worrying about me!"

"Don't yell at someone for worrying about your health! You are ridiculous!" he threw an arm up in frustration. He could have skipped out on being yelled at for helping people today. He made a mental note to ask Urahara for pay later.

"Shut up! I can tell you to not worry because it's my health!" she snapped. There was almost a tangible wave between the two. Anger permeated the distance between them. Yuroichi chuckled to herself slyly. _Oh yeah, these two would make a good fight. However, fighting leads to some of the best relationships_. She grinned drumming her fingers against her side.

"I'm leaving you two. Play nice." She called to them.

"Shut up!"

"Don't leave me here with her!"

"Bye!" she left suddenly, closing the door behind herself smirking.

"What do you mean '_don't leave me here with her_?'" Takari asked, eyeing the boy.

"That you're impossible!" he rolled his eyes and moved to walk past her into the living part of the shop.

"Better than a strawberry." She muttered as he passed. He stopped, shoulders tensing.

"You're really starting to piss me off, you know that?" he glanced back at her.

"Good." She smirked.

He let out an annoyed growl before stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading towards the kitchen. What he didn't like was the wave of anger, frustration, and intrigue that her smirk had just jolted down his spine. How could he want to see that smile again when he was so angry to be anywhere near her? This was going to be an extremely long afternoon.

**Side note: Imouto means little sister (side side note: they are not blood related. This is only to show the way Urahara feels about their relationship and how close they are) ((I will continue to give away pieces of this throughout the rest of the story))**

**SOOOOOOO…what do you think? Who is Urahara going to meet? What can he do to save her? Can he save her? **

**And yes! Yuroichi is most definitely SHIPPING Ichigo and Takari. This is her plan. Nothing will stop her. She will make their lives incredibly awkward and embarrassing; further situations and circumstances will come up in which she will be responsible for. ;) **

**SO yeah, stop by and leave a review to tell me what you think! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER "Senpai"! Other thanks to my second Beta "Esaul"! **

**C*~**


	5. I'll Kill Him

Urahara had just returned from his trip to discuss events in order about Takari's condition. He wasn't happy with the honest truth about her situation, but he would deal with it accordingly. She was in a lot of danger and it would take delicate hands to untie the matter. They had two major problems on their hands at the moment. One, he'd uncovered that her chain of fate was not a mistake; she was not actually deceased. The other problem happened to be that the Soul Society had issued a Bount on her head and sent those accordingly after her. It was a retrieve and kill order. She wasn't even going to be taken back for execution. However, he could be grateful in the fact that two of the soul reapers who had been told to dispatch had refused. They'd known Takari and after the incident with Rukia, they'd declined to take the order. It had caused an uproar that Renji had been one of them to refuse but it had been dismissed. Byakuya however, was more than willing to take the order. He'd be here soon and if Urahara did not prepare Ichigo and hide Takari, there would be a lot of trouble.

He opened the door to the shop taking note that the lights were off. His fingers reached around the switch to turn them on when he heard something. Tiredly, he sighed, and came around the corner into the living area. He stopped blinking as a mildly shocked expression crossed his features.

"Excuse me, but am I interrupting something?" he asked bluntly his tone was ice.

Ichigo stiffened hovering just over Takari, his knee on the edge of the bed, hearing the old man. He vaguely remembered Yuroichi describing their relationship as pretty close to siblings just as a foot came crashing into his face knocking him sideways.

"I'd appreciate it if you covered yourself up a bit more Imouto." Urahara glanced down at Takari. She sighed yanking the covers up over her body but he saw the grimace on her face. She was in bad pain and trying to hide it.

"_What was that for_!?" Ichigo snapped rubbing his head. "Yuroichi said I _had _to change Takari's bandages around her chain!"

"I don't think your hands need to be anywhere near her body." Urahara replied steadily pointing his cane at the boy. "It could have waited until I returned."

"She said I had to do it now." Ichigo got back to his feet glaring back at the other male.

"She did." Takari said in a smaller voice. There was a faint checkered dust of red over her cheeks.

"Get out." Urahara told Ichigo. "Wait for me in the kitchen." His tone was final. Ichigo started to leave but as he moved through the doorframe Takari spoke again softly.

"Thanks for trying Ichigo." Urahara swore he was going to put that boy through another round of training for daring to touch Takari. He turned to face her.

"What exactly is your pain level?" he sat on the edge of the bed taking the cover in one hand to pull it down some. He needed to see the skin festering around the edges of the chain.

"It doesn't feel too great." She whispered. "Ichigo can see the chain. Is it…is it becoming more visible?" she asked. Before, only a select couple of people could see it; Issan and Mayori. Now, Ichigo and Urahara could see it as well.

"No. He has an immense set of…skills…he can do a lot of things normal soul reapers haven't been able to do." She flinched back as he traced his fingers just over the heart of the chain. Her eyes squeezed a little tighter around the edges but she made no noise.

"You couldn't see it before." She stated.

"I knew something was different about you. I sensed it. But no, I couldn't see it at first. I'm slightly annoyed, actually, that you didn't tell me."

"It never ate away at itself, so I just guessed it wasn't a problem." He met her eyes.

"It means you aren't actually dead." He said softly. "You have a body."

"Mayori couldn't find it. He tried. The other end…it's hidden." She scrunched up her nose. Urahara knew that this meant that she knew more to the story than what she was saying.

"Hidden?" he asked tilting his head to the side. His hat shifted keeping his eyes hidden.

"I…I don't know…Before everything happened with Aizen…he said he knew. Just before he left, he said he knew…"

"Issan knew where your body was?" he restated again. When she nodded he felt a wave of anger rush through him. The man had taunted her. He'd found it. He'd been able to see it. There was no doubt in his mind that Aizen's original intent had been to use Takari somehow.

"He never made contact with you again?" he wanted to be sure.

"No, it was the next day that he disappeared." She clarified. "Listen, I mean honestly, you can't find the other side of the chain. We've been trying for a while now. Just let it go Kisuke." He smirked then shaking his head.

"I would never stop trying to help you. Although, you do realize that there is a possibility that if we find it, you'll have to make the choice…" he let his voice trail off. It had been such a long time since she'd been in the human world in a body that she wasn't sure why he even thought it would be a choice.

"I won't go back. Besides, I'm not even sure how my body is alive. It's been hundre…" he cut her off.

"I'm sure that since it isn't dead, someone literally has it in a sedentary state. Someone, with spiritual energy of some kind, has to be keeping it for some reason." His hands worked gently as he reached around behind her to fix the bandages that Ichigo had just started to unwrap.

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better." She hissed between her teeth as he pulled the bandages around her ribs tightening them.

"Oh, and Imouto, if you ever let that boy see you even partially without a jacket on again, I'll kill him." He smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I'm not exactly a child anymore Kisuke. I've already had s…"

"_You are a pure soul with absolutely no ill intentions inside that little head of yours._" He quickly interrupted her putting a hand over her mouth. She grunted trying to shove him off but he simply stuffed his hat on her head ruffling her hair chuckling.

"Get off!" she yelled shoving at him.

"I missed you brat." He got up putting a hand on his hip. His diamond coat swirled around his knees.

"I didn't miss you." She snapped back glaring up at him with the hat on her head.

"You love me." He stated glancing outside the door. "Ah! Yuroichi is back! I need to go speak with her about something…mainly leaving you unattended with Mr. Kurosaki." His smirk disappeared regardless of the light hearted tone he was using. She sighed watching him disappear down the hall only to hear the other woman scream from down the hallway. She rolled her eyes starting to get up. It hurt so bad. Her chest was aching like someone had ripped it open, which literally Mayori almost had and again Kisuke had when they'd brought her back and to the world of the living. She reached up touching it, holding the base of the chain, short of breath.

"You look like you're going to hurl." Ichigo said reappearing through the door. She laughed in spite of the pain.

"You have a death wish. You're next on Kisuke's list to kill." He looked a little disconcerted at this but just shook his head and walked over. Slipping an arm under hers to hold her up, he helped her leave the room.

"I'm not too scared of Hat and Clogs. He won't actually kill me…again." She blinked turning her head to stare up at him.

"Again?" she asked incredulously.

"It's a long story." He chuckled helping her sit in a stool in the kitchen. "They'll be busy for a while. I heard them outside yelling." He shook his head. She smirked.

"They do that a lot still don't they?" she asked. He nodded. "It's a wonder he doesn't just ask her to date him." She glanced out the window where he held Yuroichi up in cat form trying to sweat talk the feline. She made a face as Yuroichi swiped a paw angrily at his face. He screamed pouting and dropped her clutching his chest like she'd broken his heart. As the cat dashed away he ran after her.

"I'm not sure what they are." Ichigo spoke sitting on the stool beside Takari.

"I don't ask. It's best if you don't either." She smirked bumping his shoulder with hers. "Did he say when I was going to be allowed out of here?"

"Not for a long while." Ichigo said with a grim face, the smile suddenly gone. "Byakuya was sent out earlier to find you."

"Then I need to heal faster." Takari said looking down into her lap.

"You don't need to rush it. I said I'd help protect you. You've got some time." Ichigo told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you I don't need protecting Strawberry." She eyed him briefly, the dust coming back over her cheeks.

"I feel like your bark is worse than your bite." He replied.

"Too bad for you that mine's the other way around!" Urahara said whipping into the room slamming the door open. He glared Ichigo down eyeing the hand touching her shoulder.

"I warned you." He grinned evilly. He took a step forward and Ichigo was on his feet instantly to run.

"It wasn't like that! I was just talking to her!" he took off as Urahara came after him brandishing his cane.

"You had better run faster than that Ichigo! I'm going to catch you and when I do I'll break your hand!" Takari sighed running a hand over her face. She hoped Ichigo could run faster than that because Kisuke was gaining on him.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! So, listen up...the next chapter will be taking a slight turn for let's sayyyyy some actual cannon of Ichi x Taka. I was going to wait for it, but an opportunity seemed to lend itself to the chapter. So, NEXT CHAPTER: A relationship may begin! **

**I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Please stop by and leave a review! I'd appreciate it! **

**Also, thank you to my BETA readers: Sensei and Esaul!**


	6. Blood will Spill

_You cannot stop me. _

"Shut up…" Takari placed the balls of her palms into her eyes sucking in a sharp breath. Progressively as the day had gone by, Hone had been talking to her. Urahara had left her alone in his room; at least that's what he wanted her to think. Hone had been particularly mouthy throughout the day.

_Why don't you just let go? Just let me take over. We have people waiting on us._

"Please…stop…" she whispered curling her knees closer to her chest. The sheets shifted with her weight crunching around her ankles.

_I will just take you over again. You will either go willingly or I will make you._

Ichigo first noticed a heavier spiritual pressure radiating from Kisuke's room while he was rummaging through some old boxes in the back store room. Urahara had asked him to locate a few items that they could use to work with Takari. He stood up straighter furrowing his brow wiping the back of his forehead with his palm. It was a dark energy flowing freely. It was becoming denser. Kisuke had warned him that there was a chance of Takari losing control. He knew that if that happened he'd have to intervene.

_You can't stop me._

Hone cackled within Takari's mind. She gripped the sides of her head fighting back a groan from the pressure building in the back of her head. It was like a dull aching that she knew was followed by an explosive pain before she'd black out.

"Leave me alone…" she whimpered as the ebbing lashes of heat started to engulf her brain. The pain was beginning.

"Takari?" Ichigo stood in the doorframe unsure of how to address her. He watched as she pulled her knees closer to her chest and put her face between them. She gripped her head; fingers tightly scrunched at the sides in her hair, and made a strangled sad noise. It was something between anger and desperation. Even her toes were balled up in anticipation.

_Kill him._

Hone ordered. Takari's eyes snapped open and she jolted upright staring blindly ahead at the wall. It was almost instantaneous that she quickly jerked her head in Ichigo's direction.

"Go." She whispered frantically. "Please go. Get out of the room." Her tired eyes were filled with a sense of desperation. Her hair was still mused from where she'd gripped her head.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone." He said determined. Ichigo took a step forward towards the bed shaking his head.

"Please." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "I can't…he will…" she didn't know how to put it into words. By being near her he was in so much danger and he didn't realize it.

_That's it. Get closer boy. Come on…this will be so easy._

"Shut up!" Takari snapped suddenly scrunching back away from Ichigo on the bed. She was no longer looking at him but away and through him at the doorway. Her voice cracked in fear. Ichigo realized that she wasn't really here with him. He was almost sure that the way she was staring out past meant that she was beyond almost all communication. If he didn't reach her now, in the next few minutes, she was going to be taken over.

Earlier that day Kisuke and Yuroichi had sat down Ichigo, Chad, and the shop employees to discuss Takari's condition. Kisuke had told them all that Takari would suffer from dissociative episodes where her Zampakuto would be able to speak with her and nearly control all her functions. He had described it very closely to what Ichigo, or humans, would call a kind of post-traumatic stress disorder. The key aspect of helping control her problems was to keep her connected to the physical world around her. Kisuke had mentioned that speaking with her in particular, touching or a kind of bodily connection, and things such as loud or jarring circumstances if necessary would be crucial in bringing her back from the edge. The problem before had been that she'd been alone. Her Zampakuto had controlled her by talking to her when others weren't around because she'd learned to hide it and isolate herself.

Keeping these thoughts in mind Ichigo decided the next best thing to talking, which obviously hadn't worked, would be to at least touch her arm. Some kind of physical touch should be able to connect to her. She wasn't really seeing anything around her at the moment.

"Hey…" his fingers gently wrapped around her right bicep. The reaction was instantaneous. She tried to rip back from him, smacking into the wall hard, before blinking wildly. He gripped her arm stopping her head from smacking into the wall, since her back had, and glanced down at her worried.

"You with me?" he asked staring down into her eyes. They were unfocused.

"I…" she started to say but trailed off like something was taking her train of thought.

_Do it now._

A tear slid down Takari's cheek as Ichigo watched her pupil's dilate. They consumed the whites of her eyes just before she launched an arm forward. It was covered in a sticky black like spiritual wave and it took just about all the concentration he had to grab the arm before it pierced his stomach. It burnt where he now held her. She growled deep in the back of her throat pushing her face forward angrily. He sucked in a breath as she slammed her head into his. He couldn't let go of her. He knew that would be a mistake. His instincts went off. Ichigo slammed her back into the wall, pushing harder regretting it immediately, because hurting a female was not his thing. He cringed keeping her pinned, his knees now on the bed hovering over her, his weight leaning into her.

"Takari!" he snapped gripping her wrist and arm tighter. "Come on! Snap out of it!"

"Get of me you idiotic shithead!" the voice that came from the girl sounded nothing like her. He knew that it wasn't her speaking.

"Let her go. Now." Ichigo glared down into those black eyes.

"Make me." She laughed glaring directly back up at him.

Ichigo's mind whirled. There had to be some way to break through to her. There was no way that he could hold her like this until Kisuke returned. Damnit. He was starting to panic as his options seemed limited. There was a slight drip of blood coming from his nose now where she'd head-butted him.

"Your blood will spill tonight boy." She whispered leaning dangerously close into him. Her breath was warm near his chin and her tone was ice.

A thought came to him…Kisuke had said jarring and drastic circumstances. This seemed like both of those…something that would shock her back…

He was now very aware of just how little space was between them; of how his chest was radiating heat which bounced back off her body. Her veins pumped in his hands where he held her. He glanced down seeing the slight rise and fall of her chest as she spoke. The air puffed out gently again, hotter this time, closer than before.

"Scared little substitute soul reaper?" she goaded him.

"Takari…please don't kill me." He said just before leaning forward closing the space between them.

His lips fell, rolling over hers, in a quick hast. He knew this wasn't exactly the best way to get her attention, but he was hoping that it would be enough to shock her. Her mouth was tiny, smaller than his own, and for all his strength her lips were so soft. He sighed outward breathing against her as she stiffened at first. Then without warning, she pushed up against him kissing back. There was an unspoken need like a wave of necessity pouring from her into him. He tried to back off, pulling back, but she reached the arm he had held at the wrist to his neck. The spiritual residue dissipated before she gripped the back of his neck pulling him back down. He couldn't help it. When her lips reconnected to his it was like fire. He groaned letting go of her other arm, which deftly gripped the collar of his school shirt.

"I really should kill you." Takari muttered against his lips.

"I had to get you back to here and now." Ichigo said looking down at her. He put a modicum of space between their bodies but didn't break her hold.

"Well that's one way I suppose Kurosaki." She chuckled breathlessly. "You're very lucky Kisuke isn't here." Ichigo's eyes went slightly wider. He smiled helplessly.

"Please don't tell him about this." He traced his fingers along the hand of hers on his neck to untangle it. "I really do like my face…intact."

"I won't tell him about it." She laughed again smiling up at him. "As long as you don't make it a habit of gaining my attention that way." He smirked now.

"Well it's not my fault it worked so easily. It's like you've never been kissed before." He teased. Her face went bright red and he felt a sharp pain to his forehead where she'd palmed him.

"I have so! Shut up!" she snapped. She sighed holding his face in her hand for a moment. "You're bleeding." She said looking at his nose. "Did I?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He told her taking her hand away. "I've had worse." He grinned starting to get off the bed. His weight being removed made the bed whine.

"Thanks." She told him.

"For what? All I did was kiss a pretty girl." He said before realizing what he'd said. He waved his hand trying to make a joke out of it. "Not like there was anything bad in that deal for me."

"Uh…ok. Let me help you with your nose ok?" she started to get up and follow him slowly from the room. Takari, for the first time, noticed that Hone was completely silent inside her mind.


End file.
